


The Killing Moon

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Blood Play, Come as Lube, Halloween, Hunter Dean, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, RACK - Freeform, Shibari, Sub Dean, Threesome, Torture, Vampire Benny, canon compliant if you squint, dom Cas, human cas, hunter cas, implied blood as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Cas and Dean hunt monsters for a living and occasionally indulge in some blood play because Dean loves that, but when they’re after a vampire in Louisiana, they run into something quite fascinating…
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	The Killing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic of 2020! I started this one in June (I think), with a prompt from Jenny: plants and killing moon. I didn't really do a lot with the plants unless you count the trees, but I did finish this within the year. Barely.
> 
> Thanks to Courtney for beta'ing. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Years ago, when Dean had first found out that hunting monsters really was a thing, he didn’t think he’d like it that much. Figuring out where specific monsters lived and how to best kill them seemed like a bore to him. Way too much studying (and not the fun kind) to be worth it, he thought. But his first kill (a werewolf in a sleepy town) was great and only inspired him to do more. When he met Castiel a few years later and found they shared this specific hunting interest, they decided to continue working together. Working together led to them fucking and eventually them marrying once it was legal in the United States. Around the same time, they discovered that the both of them really enjoyed slowly drawing out their victim’s suffering, and they started to deliberately torture the worst of the monsters. Sometimes to gain information about other monsters, but in most cases, it was just for fun.

They also discovered that Dean’s easy charm was the best way to draw the monsters in – something about him seemed to be irresistible to monsters. Maybe it was his blood, maybe it was his incessant flirting, but the monsters usually followed him over Cas. Which was good, because Cas was the best at torturing their subjects and it kind of spoiled the fun if they started in the car already. Over the years of their marriage, they racked up quite the number of bodies, and they got better and better at hiding their tracks. They tried to aim for at least one monster a month, but sometimes they got lucky and managed to murder a few more than that, which they called their good months.

Dean was driving through Louisiana when they discussed their next victim. There was apparently a vampire haunting the area around Carencro – a lot of people were staying there to go hiking in the Atchafalaya National Wildlife Reserve and promptly got lost, then turned up a few days later fully dried out with no blood left. Dean and Cas thought it was very suspicious but immediately realised that it was probably a vampire, and if it was attacking humans, leaving them dried out, that was not a good thing, and thus the vampire would have to die. Slowly.

They were discussing whether or not they were going to bleed the vamp out slowly when they rolled into town. It was close to Halloween, and Dean and Cas were relatively sure that the vampire would be coming out to play during Halloween. They were going to figure out who it was, then hopefully also join a party to find potential other… play partners, and then take care of the vampire. The fact that there was one of those super blood moons coming in, something most monsters tended to call the ‘killing moon’, didn’t help either. The moon was set to hit at Halloween, so Dean and Cas were fully expecting a bloodbath they could perhaps play in later. Dean shivered while thinking about it, moaning softly at the idea of bathing in blood again. Maybe, if he were good, Cas would actually fuck him in the blood too…

Castiel looked up from his phone at Dean’s moan and grinned knowingly once he saw the situation in Dean’s pants. “Are you already imagining the bloodbath, boy?” he asked. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You definitely haven’t deserved anything yet, and we have to see whether you’re worthy of any kind of blood on your hands.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean moaned, concentrating on the road again. He swallowed and moved around in his seat a little before settling down and taking a deep breath. Time to change the subject a little. “Did you find the vamp yet, Cas?”

“I’ve got some clues. There’s a few dudes who could be it, as Charlie managed to crack some people who still use Facebook and also allowed Facebook access to their location and then managed to keep Facebook open at the same time.” Castiel shook his head in disbelief. “Having Facebook open at all times is one thing, but two of the guys actually had Grindr open with tracking, and another apparently installed TikTok, which meant that Charlie had access to all of his personal information. So if you want to find out about…” Castiel took a second to find the relevant text message on his phone again. “… a man called Andrew Boners, well, Charlie’s got your ass covered.”

Dean shuddered. “The name doesn’t sound good at all, so hard pass. Anything about these people?”

“So yeah, they all visited the Atchafalaya several days in a row, coinciding with the days on which people disappeared there. We do have to consider the possibility that there’s more people involved in this too, Dean, because having multiple victims in a few days is not the usual M.O. for most vampires.”

“I still think we’re looking for one particularly thirsty motherfucker,” Dean answered, shrugging.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and don’t say I didn’t warn you that there could be more than just the one once they all fall over your ass trying to get to _your_ delicious blood, darling.”

Dean simply shrugged again. “You know I’ve got a blood kink, alright?”

“Different if you’re getting bitten, I think, Dean. Unless you also want to be bitten? Which would be a nice new discovery about you. You couldn’t really get much kinkier, I think, but I’d take that.” Castiel shook his head slightly, looking at a slowly flushing Dean. “Well, we’ll see about that later, then. First off, business. We need to find a place to stay near Carencro, and then we should definitely figure out what to do during that killing moon.” Once again looking at his phone, Castiel hesitated for a second before saying, “Maybe we should go for the old fashioned names first. Vampires can be very old, right?”

“Yup,” Dean confirmed, popping the p. “But then again, some people still think we live in the 1900s with their Confederate flag and all, so it might also be weird people who are just naming their kids old fashioned names.”

“Could be,” Cas said. “But then again, I feel like Abraham Johnson, Benjamin Lafitte, and Charles Williams might be our best bets. We’ll check them out first, and then move on to the likes of Andrew Boners.”

“Sounds like a plan. Did you figure out where we’re staying yet? I’d actually maybe prefer some kind of hut in the forest over a motel.”

“So we’re secluded and I can just fuck you in the woods whenever we want, or because murdering near the forest is actually much easier to cover up?”  
“Both?” Dean said, voice slightly higher than usual. “But definitely a little bit more of column a than column b, I think.”

Castiel’s loud laugh startled Dean for a little before he settled again and focused on the road once more. “Yes, Dean. I think fucking you in the forest will be very fun. You just wait until I tie you up in a tree and leave you there for a little bit, before coming back when you least expect it to fuck you… Hmm, those are some excellent ideas indeed…” Castiel’s eyes lost focus for a bit before refocusing. “But yes, I’ve actually found a nice cabin on AirBnB so we should be fine in that respect.”

“You… you actually did that?” Dean looked away from the road to check how sincere Cas looked, and when yes, he actually _did_ look sincere, Dean looked back towards the road. Crashing now really was not a good idea because they were going to have so much fun hunting this vampire…

“Yes, I did,” Castiel confirmed, taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it softly before putting it back on the steering wheel. “Sometimes, we do deserve something nice, and I think this is the perfect time to actually take a little bit of a breather too. We’ve got about five days until Halloween, and that should definitely be enough time for us to find the vampire. Then we can use Halloween to catch the vamp and actually get started on the fun bit, and stay a few days after to clean up after ourselves.” Castiel shrugged. “Best time to build in a break, right?”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. It was the last thing they said for a while until Castiel started steering Dean towards the cabin he’d rented for the week or so. It wasn’t big, but they didn’t need much space, used to living out of the Impala and motel rooms for so long already. The fact that they actually wouldn’t have to quiet down for their room neighbours was actually refreshing for once, and Cas wondered whether it would make Dean scream even louder when he’d run a blade over his chest again, but there was no time to think about that right now. Right now, they should figure out their plan of attack and figure out what the hottest place for a party was, preferably one specifically geared towards their own niche interests to increase the chances of them scoring a play partner for Halloween night apart from the vamp they were of course going for.

Cas found the key where the owner had left it (underneath a small potted plant hidden in the bushes) and opened the door to the cabin, swinging it open for Dean. “There you go, Dean,” he said. “Can you get the stuff inside? I’ll go check out the kitchen and see what we’d need in the next few days, make a grocery list, and figure out where the wifi password is posted.”

“Sure, Cas,” Dean said, still checking out the cabin on the outside. It really was in the middle of the Atchafalaya forests, and Dean felt shivers run over his back as he checked out the thick and dense forest. It was dreary outside, just as they expected, which didn’t add any brightness to the scene whatsoever. The dreariness would probably add some sense of awesomeness to them killing the vampire, but it didn’t necessarily do anything for Dean. He preferred slightly drier climates – although not too hot, because sweating while murdering was just not _elegant_ and Dean at least wanted to look graceful to some degree while splattered with blood and sporting an erection. The cabin did look good, though, just remote enough to be quiet but near enough to a road to get them going soon if that was something they needed to do, although Dean didn’t expect that that was something they’d need.

Dean grabbed his and Cas’ bags from the trunk before taking out the small suitcase containing their specialist tools, carrying it all inside. Castiel apparently already took stock of the kitchen because he was busy scribbling down a shopping list and figuring out what they’d need to supplement the kitchen (and what they’d need to restrain their next victim). Dean put the bags down in the living room and then went over to the kitchen to kiss Cas on the cheek.

“Our stuff is inside,” he announced, leaning over for another kiss. Castiel happily accepted and turned it into a deeper kiss before pushing Dean away.

“Thank you, Dean. We should definitely still stock the kitchen, there’s… nothing here. If you go grocery shopping, because that’s your forte, I’ll go figure out our plan of attack for tomorrow, okay?”

Dean nodded absently, kissing Cas again on the bolt of his jaw. “Should I go out now or do you need a little more time to figure out the food situation?”

“Nah, I think we’re fine on that? I just jotted down some basic things we need, if you can supply it with like five days of dinner meals, that’d be great.”

“Sure, I can do that. Do we need anything else, or are we all stocked up?”

“We do still have dead man’s blood, right?” Castiel asked, starting to wiggle out of Dean’s embrace. “We really need to make sure we’re all set. But maybe some more duct tape, and some new rope?”

“Sure, love.” Dean grabbed his car keys again and pressed one final kiss to his husband’s lips. “Text me if there’s anything else you want me to get, okay?”

Castiel smiled widely. “Getting more lube never hurts, but I’m pretty sure that we’ve got most of what we need, so you just get your ass going. I’ll make sure everything is ready here, okay?”

Dean simply nodded this time and actually did get his ass in gear, moving back to the Impala, getting in and driving away. Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. As much as he loved his husband, sometimes Dean’s tactility got on his nerves. Dean knew that, of course, but occasionally, he just couldn’t stop himself.

***

By the time Halloween rolled around, their plan was all set. They’d found a moderately large club that catered to their tastes, although their real play date would only take place when they’d ganked the vampire. In the days leading up to Halloween, Dean and Cas spent their time playing around with other like-minded people. Those scenes were _good_ , but Dean craved their Halloween date. He _needed_ the blood, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep a hold of himself, and Cas of course took notice, but didn’t do much about it yet.

On Halloween evening, Cas and Dean went to a party that wasn’t too big but was exactly up their alley – lots of scantily clad men and even more whips and chains, and while they might have been wrong about their hunch that their vampire could be found there, Cas thought their soon-to-be victim was into BDSM and would thus probably attend this specific party. The fact that most victims had been found trussed up and with their pants down… well, this was their first hunch.

The informal setting meant that Dean was barely dressed even though it was cold outside, and Cas was in a full suit because Dean found it hot if he was massively overdressed compared to Dean. The coldness outside meant that Dean’s nipples were hard and Cas took advantage of that as they entered the building in which the party was held. They’d found out a long while ago that arousal sweetened the scent of Dean’s blood through an accidental meeting with a relatively good werewolf, and now they often used it to lure in any supernatural creatures attracted to blood.

And so Dean’s nipples were assaulted for most of the night. Cas brushed over them with several different materials until about 11pm, when they left the party in order to get set up in the forest near their cabin. Their meticulous plan had had them check out the three men they thought most likely to be their victim, but they hadn’t yet settled on the one. They were hoping to simply lure them in by way of Dean’s blood.

As they reached their cabin, Castiel slowly undressed Dean fully, making sure that he was still okay with the cold, and then he led Dean outside to the slightly more remote part of the woods they’d picked for this. Dean shivered slightly in the cooler outside air, but he knew that Cas had him covered if he really did get too cold.

Castiel took his time making sure he had everything they needed and picking the right tree to tie Dean to. They’d struggled a lot to try and figure out what the best position was going to be for Dean. Dean wanted to be able to fight too, but Cas thought it was probably more enticing for the vampire if Dean looked like a ready-made meal. Dean wanted to make sure that he at least knew what was coming, Cas thought he was most enticing bent over a tree stump with his ass turned up. Eventually, they settled on a compromise. Castiel took great care tying Dean’s arms to a tree split at the root. The V of the tree perfectly accommodated tying Dean to it spread-eagled, and Cas carefully tied one of Dean’s hands to the left branch of the tree and the other to the right side of the tree. Dean’s front wasn’t supported at all, the absence of tree trunk left him mostly suspended by his arms and secured to the tree trunk with a spreader bar and enough ties to keep him steady no matter what happened. His cock was dangling over the split tree trunk, ass out for all to see. Once Cas was sure Dean wasn’t going to fall over, he looked over his handywork and ran a soft hand over Dean’s naked body.

“Looking good,” Cas said, approvingly. “I’d eat you if I were that vampire.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Dean replied, feeling cheeky. “You’d just fuck me raw.”

“Would I? I’m not sure if your hole or your blood is sounding more alluring right now, so I guess we’re at a standstill until the vampire comes by and proves which of the two it is, right?” Dean just nodded and watched as Cas pulled a small sacrificial dagger from a pocked in his full suit. “We’re just missing one minor detail, though, and that’s what’s going to be luring this vampire in.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, feeling saliva fill his mouth at the sight of the dagger. He was sure his cock twitched, and Castiel just chuckled.

“Getting excited, boy?”

Dean didn’t answer, as Cas _knew_ he was excited. He’d been looking forward to this ever since they figured out what the monster was, and Castiel knew damn well what the situation was.

“Do you want me to cut you open? Do you want to feel this knife run over your chest? Or… or should I cut you somewhere else?” Castiel trailed the knife over Dean’s pectorals, moving it slowly down lower until it rested just over the root of Dean’s erection. “Should I just cut you here?” The tip of the knife trailed down a little lower, resting uncomfortably near Dean’s balls. “Here?”

Dean kept as still as he could, not answering Cas because he wasn’t supposed to talk back to his master during scenes, and Cas had not asked him a direct question or _asked_ him to reply. Dean also didn’t want to make any sudden movements because of where the knife was currently resting. He didn’t want to lose his dick or balls to sudden movements, because as much as Cas loved threatening those body parts, he’d never actually cut them off.

After resting the tip of the knife for slightly too long on Dean’s balls for Dean’s frayed nerves, Cas finally moved towards Dean’s left thigh. They’d already decided on several smaller cuts all over and a bigger one in the thigh, but that didn’t mean that Dean didn’t enjoy Cas playing around and threatening his cock and balls with a knife. Finally, Cas made a small incision with the knife, and Dean moaned at the feeling of blood welling up. Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, then held the knife in front of Dean’s mouth. Dean licked the blade clean, moaning deeper as the taste of blood exploded on his tongue.

“Good boy,” Cas whispered, then gently took the knife back, sheathing it again and moving backwards. “Now, we just have to wait. Do you need something else, or…?” He trailed off, but Dean knew what he wanted to say.

“No, I’ll stay hard on my own. Don’t think it’ll take long.” Dean jerked his head up to the sky. “The blood moon is out.”

“Ah, yeah,” Cas said. “The killing moon _is_ out, indeed. I’ll stay over there and wait for the vamp to come out.” Dean simply nodded, flexing his hands behind the tree, watching Cas leave his sight.

Dean breathed out slowly and steadily, relaxing further into the ropes while he waited for the vampires to come out. It didn’t take long – the reddish moon was leaving a rather weird sheen over the trees around him, and as much as he wanted something bloody to happen, the red light was a little unsettling.

Dean was finally drifting away into subspace when the calm and quiet of the forest was suddenly disturbed. There were snarls and hisses and then there was suddenly blood sprayed all over Dean’s back. Dean’s cock jerked and he gasped, but he wanted to focus on what the hell was going on in front of him. By the time Dean had actually registered what was going on, there was a snarling vampire in front of him, fangs extended and eyes focused on the biggest cut on Dean.

Dean didn’t know why it stopped and focused, before trying to attack, but it was his saving grace, because apparently Cas was busy at Dean’s back, killing another vampire. However, as Dean contemplated whether he wanted to be sucked dry, a burly bearded man beheaded the vampire in one clean swipe with an axe. Dean just watched in admiration, licking his lips as the blood hit his face. Dean tried not to moan but he could only barely keep it in. He couldn’t trust this stranger, of course, but he was impressed nonetheless.

The man turned and made eye contact with Dean, and Dean’s mouth fell open. The man looked familiar but Dean couldn’t place him, and he was a vampire, too, his fangs clearly extended, but he wasn’t even trying to get closer to Dean and his blood. While Dean and the unfamiliar man are just staring at each other, a third vampire came out of the woods and tried to jump Dean’s saviour, but Cas was there, cleanly separating the vampire’s head from its torso. Dean was only briefly distracted by the vampire in front of him, now beheaded, but it was apparently enough for Cas to take a shot at the bearded man.

“Fuck,” the man grunted as Cas’s shot grazed his shoulder. “I thought saving you and your boy toy might actually get me in your good graces, but apparently not.”

“You’re one of them too,” Cas said coolly, keeping his shotgun with silver bullets trained on the man.

“Yeah, but I try to take them out instead. I thought there was only one remaining of the nest I took out over the past week – they were all young ones, ones that didn’t know that we uphold a code here in Louisiana – but apparently I was wrong in that regard.”

“Just a little,” Cas said, eyes and voice still freezing. “Why shouldn’t I shoot you?”

“Well, I saved you and the trussed up snack over there, for one,” the man said, listing reasons on his fingers. “Secondly, how often have you been to Louisiana on a vampire hunt in the past twenty years? That’s on me and my buddies here, and they won’t take kindly to you killing me just because you don’t trust me.”

Dean saw Cas lowering the shotgun some, but he knew that his husband didn’t believe the man just yet. The man took off his cap, and it was then that Dean finally recognised the man, and apparently so did Cas.

“Benjamin Lafitte?”

“I prefer Benny, but yeah.”

Benny’s eyes focused back on Dean, widening further at the sight of the blood covering him, and Benny rushed forward after a quick glance at Cas. “You’re bleeding, are you okay?”

Dean looked at Cas but didn’t reply. Cas stayed quiet too, just watching the man now so close to Dean’s cock. Dean’s erection, although waned a little after the excitement and new blood had ceased to fall over him, was perking up again in interest.

Benny pulled bandages from somewhere and was getting ready to put a bandage on Dean’s chest when his eyes widened and he licked his lips. “Are you doing this on purpose?” he asked Dean, but Dean just looked at Benny, not speaking. He didn’t know what exactly he would be doing on purpose or not, but he _was_ hoping that he was seducing Benny. It was exhilarating that there were good vampires, and that one of those ones was in front of him, and he wanted to be fucked hard by him. Maybe also get bitten or share some blood, but… well, he didn’t quite know. He’d see what would happen.

“God, if this is what you smell like, I wonder what you taste like…” Benny stumbled back into Cas’s chest. Cas had moved closer to Dean, probably to monitor what Benny was doing, but now he was catching the man, making sure he didn’t go far.

“Why don’t you?” Cas said, pushing Benny closer to Dean. “Why don’t you taste him? He wants you to, don’t you, Dean?”

Dean didn’t want to talk lest he was punished for that, but he nodded, making eye contact with Benny again to confirm that _yes he did want to be bitten by Benny yes please_. Apparently that did come across, and Benny slowly inched forward again. As Dean nodded again when Benny reached out but stopped just before he touched Dean, Benny sank to his knees and pressed a small kiss against Dean’s outer thigh before sealing his lips over the cut on Dean’s inner thigh. He just sucked slowly and steadily, but it made Dean moan. It wasn’t like being bitten, but he’d take this for now.

Castiel tugged Benny up after only a minute and whispered something in his ear, something that the vampire apparently liked a lot, because the man moaned and got up without any complaints. It didn’t take long before Dean felt someone’s presence at his back, and the fact that Cas was still watching him from in front of him told him that it must be Benny. Benny parted his ass cheeks and hummed in approval, drawing some of the blood on his back towards his hole. Soon, a finger dipped in, and Dean wasn’t sure what he was being fingered open with, whether the substance was blood or lube, but it felt good so he didn’t complain at all. Instead, he relaxed into the feeling, and when a second finger stretched his hole, he moaned softly.

Apparently, Benny (and Cas, too, probably) thought Dean could do with just two fingers of stretch, as Benny’s cock was unceremoniously shoved into Dean’s hole. It hurt – the stretch greater than it usually was with Cas’s cock, but Dean’s whimpers and moans were ignored. Benny’s pace was fast and he thrust in hard upwards, and although that wasn’t really the best angle, he managed to hit Dean’s prostate once every while. It wasn’t enough stimulation for Dean to come, not by far, but his cock stayed hard and he was even starting to feel a little blue-balled, even though they hadn’t really edged. His cock apparently didn’t care.

And neither did Benny – Benny came only a few minutes after he first unceremoniously shoved his cock into Dean’s hole, and when he did, his teeth sank into the meat of Dean’s left shoulder. Dean only exhaled softly, the sensation a foreign one he enjoyed but couldn’t quite place yet. He didn’t want it to be over yet, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Dean felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, but tried not to focus on them too much. He looked up, trying to find some form of comfort with Cas, only to find that Cas wasn’t in front of him anymore.

Before Dean could panic, he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder, and he knew that Cas was behind him. Benny’s cock slipped out and there was a hand pushing Benny’s escaping come back into Dean’s hole. Only seconds later, he saw Benny appear in front of him, which strangely also soothed him. The hand on his shoulder moved down further and parted Dean’s cheeks. Castiel’s fingers were pushing more come back into Dean but were also fishing some out, and before Dean knew it, Castiel was working his cock into Dean’s hole. The angle was still awkward, but it was more enjoyable now that his hole was stretched further.

Benny slowly shuffled closer and when he was on his knees in front of Dean, he looked up at Dean before putting his hands on his thighs. Dean just watched him and closed his eyes in bliss as Benny’s mouth – sharp teeth still out – enveloped his erection. Whereas Cas was taking his time finding the best rhythm, Benny simply settled for bobbing up and down. As soon as Cas sped up and increased the power behind his thrusts, Benny occasionally scraped his teeth over Dean’s erection, and Dean couldn’t help but moan. He was really on the edge now, Cas’s cock spearing him open and hitting his prostate despite the weird angle, and the vampire in front of him with his cock between those sharp teeth. Dean loved playing with fire and this must be the perfect example of it. One wrong move would get his dick bitten off if he wasn’t careful, and Dean loved it. It got him so much closer to orgasm, just the thought of it.

Benny’s hands moved from Dean’s thighs to his balls, fondling them slightly as he played with Dean’s cock, and he must have felt them tightening. Instead of easing off completely, Benny licked back to the tip of Dean’s cock, then bared his fangs and softly bit into the tip of Dean’s cock, sucking hard. Dean’s erection jerked and Dean moaned loudly. When Cas nailed his prostate on the next thrust in, Dean couldn’t stop himself from coming, even though he hadn’t actually gotten permission from Cas to do so. Benny swallowed Dean’s come patiently, and it only took a few more seconds for Cas to also come over Dean’s back.

As Cas’s cock started to soften, he slipped out and started untying Dean. Benny held Dean up to make sure he remained mostly steady, and together, they lowered Dean to the forest floor, giving him some water before pulling on some of his clothes. Benny helped Cas get Dean up again from the forest floor when Dean was feeling better, and Dean actually reached for Benny too as he tried to leave them when they got to the cabin the couple was staying at.

“Stay?” Dean slurred, the first words he’d spoken to Benny since the interview they did with him what felt days ago. Benny and Cas exchanged glances but then shrugged, and Benny followed them inside of the cabin. Together, they put Dean to bed, cleaning the vampire blood off of him, taking care of him and making sure he was still doing okay.

When they were confident that he was okay, they simply cleaned themselves off and fell into bed, cuddling Dean on both sides. They did have some things to talk about, of course, but that could wait until morning. And then they could figure out what the future held for Dean and Cas and Benny. It would be an exciting day, and tired as he was, Dean was very much looking forward to it.

(Months later finds Dean, Cas, and Benny hunting together, fucking probably more often, and occasionally, Benny takes out a silly human who’s gone too far. But only when Dean is suffering from too much blood loss, of course.)


End file.
